In various modes of transportation, a passenger may be subjected to a passenger seat for various lengths of time. In airline travel, for example, it is not uncommon for a passenger to be seated in a passenger seat for multiple hours. During such time, a passenger's overall comfort may suffer due to a lack of proper head and neck support, arm support, and/or foot support.
For example, traditional passenger seats may not provide sufficient adjustment to provide each passenger with an amount of head or neck support (or comfort level) that he or she requires or desires. As a result, passengers typically bring personal items, such as pillows and blankets, on board to achieve such support. These items may be quite cumbersome, however, and typically intrude into the personal space of another passenger. In many cases, armrests are also shared by passengers seated in adjoining seats. This shared use may prove awkward or uncomfortable for many passengers, who may simply concede an armrest to the exclusive use of the other passenger, consequently foregoing arm support. Furthermore, the area below the next forward passenger seat may be utilized for stowage of personal items, as well as a location for a passenger's feet.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide passenger seats with easily adjustable structures to support each passenger's head and/or neck, while eliminating the need for personal items to achieve a similar result, armrests that provide for dual usage without the need to compete for usage, and/or a seat support structure that provides sufficient stowage capacity, while also providing some support for a passenger's feet.
Furthermore, traditional passenger seats typically provide tray tables stowed in a seat back of a next forward passenger seat, which may be jarred or disturbed when the seat back is reclined. In certain seats, the tray table location may be positioned within an armrest. However, in certain cases, the additional weight and space required to stow the tray tables within the armrest may be undesirable. Thus, it may be desirable to provide passenger seats with removable tray tables that are not positioned on the next forward passenger seat, while also not increasing the weight and/or consuming valuable space within the passenger seat.